Stupid Stoic Bastard
by SoraSaki
Summary: Neji's a stupid stoic bastard. Everyone knows that; even Tenten. Sorry if you read the original one...I accidentally opened the wrong document Anyways, a Nejiten fanfic...enjoy!


**Authors Note**

Alright, I know I'm working on another story, but this idea just popped into by head and I _had_ to write it. Please be nice.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto or Nejiten.

**Stupid Stoic Bastard**

"Stupid stoic bastard…just had to ruin everything…always happens to me…so freaking unfair…" Tenten mumbled as she dragged her feet across Konoha. Of course, she was sulking about none other than the Hyuga Prodigy himself, Neji Hyuga, in all his icy eyed, glossy haired perfection.

Tenten sighed deeply. It really wasn't his fault, exactly. He _was_ a Hyuga, highly trained in the art of the Byakugan. But if his eyes were so damn great, why hadn't the idiot seen her coming? Tenten winced slightly as she tried to open her bruised left eye; still painful. You'd think that as a weapon mistress _and_ an elite ninja of the Leaf, Tenten would be able to deal with this pain. No, not the ever growing blueberry replacing her left eye, but something a bit less superficial; the slight throb in her heart every time Neji passed by, the lips that always twitched upwards in his presence, the sudden cheer she felt at the sight of him, and knowing that she couldn't do anything about it. At least, not anything effective.

Tenten's mind wandered to earlier in the day, when she had been assisted with her little problem…

_4 girls were sprawled around in Tenten's small, but comfortable room. _

_Tenten was sitting on her bed, legs lifted up as if she lived there._

_Temari, on the other hand was, politely, yet awkwardly, sitting beside her. The two were only friends by association, really. After their face off in the Chunnin exams 4 years ago, the two had set aside their differences, and experiences, in order to start off fresh. Ino was one of Shikamaru's longest friends, so when he suddenly started spending a deal of his time with Temari, so did Ino. Tenten and Sakura frequently saw each other because of Lee's ongoing affection for her. Since it was well known that Sakura and Ino were best friends, and that Hinata was friends with EVERYBODY, the five had started hanging out. However, things were still sometimes awkward between Temari and Tenten. For example, neither would be more than a guest to the other._

_Temari's awkwardness didn't affect Ino at all. Her body was sassily draped across Tenten's comfortable couch. Her feet were up, her shoes still on._

_Sakura was sitting cross legged on top of Tenten's dresser, deep in thought._

_Hinata was missing today. Tenten had purposely not invited her. The girl was sweet, too sweet, and would look at others' problems before her own. Tenten didn't want to bother the young Hyuga with her issues when she herself suffered from unrequited love. Besides, Tenten could just imagine Hinata's porcelain face turning green once she heard the confessions about Neji she knew the girls would drag out from her._

_And of course, that's what it was about, what it always was about; boys._

_Tenten had requested a fine group to talk to. Temari, the older and wiser one; after all, she had managed to keep Shikamaru "inconspicuously" chasing her for all these years. Then was Ino; the girl had dated more boys then Tenten could count. Finally was Sakura; she had experience with stupid stoic bastards, having dealt with The Stoic Bastard himself, Sasuke Uchiha. _

"_So…what do you think?" Tenten asked hesitantly. _

"_Do something bold, something that'll keep him wondering about you." Temari supplied without a moments rest. "But not anything flirty, it'd be too obvious you like him."_

"_Wrong," Ino said. "She needs to be flirty, otherwise how the hell would he know she likes him?" The blonds started bickering while Tenten turned to Sakura, her eyes pleading for some common ground._

"_You need to do something bold, yes, but a bit flirty. You don't want to chase him forever and at the same time, you don't want him to chase you." Sakura started "You guys need to be happy together."_

_The three girls turned to Tenten as if they were one, "Kiss him."_

Of course, it was that boldness that had brought Tenten into this predicament. Well, that and Neji's freaking long, glossy black hair…

_Kiss him. Well, that was just perfect. Tenten got the heebie-jeebies from looking at him, so how was she supposed to kiss him? All these thoughts were suddenly thrown away at the sight of Neji. Well, actually, at the sight of his head. _

"_Neji!" she called after him. Stupid bastard didn't even turn around. Ah well. She began to pursue him. It didn't really help that he was about, oh, 2 kilometers away from her, but still! What was the point of his god damned eyes if he couldn't even she here coming?_

_1 hour of chasing, 20 angry merchants, and one sweaty Tenten later, Neji finally stopped running. _

"_Neji! Why are you running? _Huff Puff._ I've been chasing you forever! Oh well. I have something I need to give you."_

_Tenten grabbed Neji's shoulders, in an effort to turn him around, as she still hadn't managed. Boy was she surprised when she saw Neji's face._

"_Why the hell have you been chasing me for an HOUR, you freaking STALKER?" Yup, was she surprised. Because this wasn't Neji, nope. Even though the glossy long hair, and somewhat small body (Neji is pretty scrawny) resembled him in so many ways, this wasn't Neji. No._

_It was a _

_GIRL!_

Tenten shuddered at the thought. She'd almost kissed a girl! Oh, but that wasn't even the worst of it. She reminisced what happened afterwards.

_Why did Neji have to be so girly looking? Oh why? Tenten was sulking nonstop for about 20 minutes now. Did you blame her? Tenten had gone to kiss her childhood crush but instead had narrowly escaped a lip lock with a girl. Things couldn't have been worse for her. _

_Tenten's foul mood somehow incinerated at the sight of Neji. This time it actually was Neji, Tenten was positive. He was by a tree, meditating. His features were outlined by the sun and Tenten had to gulp softly. This was it. She would just sneak up on him, hug him from behind, and kiss him when he turned around at her touch. Perfect!_

_Tenten started running towards him. 'This is perfect' Tenten thought as she ran to the meditating Neji. 'He won't even know I'm coming because his eyes are closed!' Tenten should have known better than that. Neji assumed the worst when he sensed a presence running towards him. He thought someone was trying to attack him. So when Tenten approached him, Neji jumped up and punched her, eyes still closed. By the time Neji had opened his eyes, Tenten had ran away, clutching her bruised left eye._

So you can see why Tenten was so pissed. It was because of Neji, the stupid stoic bastard. He always ruined everything! She'd tried to be nice, but no. Now, she was going to give him a piece of her mind.

Tenten ran to the training field, to where she knew Neji would be.

"NEJI HYUGA!" she screamed unnecessarily. He was the only one there.

"Yes." He answered in a careless why. He was so ignorant of what had happened.

Tenten ran towards him screaming incoherent words. Finally, she reached him. "Do you have any idea what I've been through today?! And it's all your fau-" She was interrupted when Neji's lips pressed against her own. It was a sweet kiss. Soft and gentle, but with a little bit of pressure. It was…nice.

Moments later, Neji pulled away to admire her, but frowned. "Tenten?"

"Hmm?" she answered thoughtfully.

"What happened to your left eye?"

**The End**

**Author's Note**

Finally it's done! You have no idea how long this one-shot took! Hope everyone enjoyed it!


End file.
